


Poemas.

by Jefry_Lovely



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27747016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefry_Lovely/pseuds/Jefry_Lovely
Summary: AU, en donde Levi y Erwin llevan una relacion de muchos años y estable, aunque esto no quiere decir que no tengan problemas. Levi no puede aceptar aveces lo que siente por Erwin y Erwin no encuentra como hacerle entender a Levi que esta presente en todo lo que hace, sobre todo es sus libros...
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Poemas.

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito que participa en el concurso de FanFics 2020, de EruRi Fans Español en Facebook.

Poemas. 

No importaba que, en toda su vida nunca había podido ser una persona “culta”, pero de todos modos había terminado con él, el rubio torpe y cálido, aquel que lo abrazaba con la mirada y que lo ahogaba en sus palabras, y era todo lo que podía decir, no conocía palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía por Erwin, aunque ahora si sabía algo, sabía que lo extrañaba y mucho; Erwin ahora era un reconocido escritor y se la pasaba fuera, en fiestas, foros y viajes de promoción como este. 

Su nuevo libro era uno de poemas; poemas que su agente descubrió en una libreta vieja que Erwin tenía desde joven, una que tenía desde que conoció a Levi, al parecer era todo un éxito y los fans no paraban de tener preguntas sobre cada poema, las reseñas hablaban de personas emocionadas al punto del llanto, de otros que recordaban sus tiempos de universidad, de los que había deseado tanto pero que nunca supieron como expresarlo, al final todos se escuchaban como bobos enamorados, y era algo que Levi no podía entender; al igual que los libros anteriores de Erwin, Levi tampoco había leído este, le asustaba la perspectiva del rubio y no quería saber nada sobre poemas, los poemas no le gustaban. 

No tenía nada que hacer y los cálidos rayos del sol otoñal no hacían otra cosa que darle más razones para extrañarlo, en otros años estaría abrazando a su pecho con la oreja pegada a su lado izquierdo, escuchando los tranquilos latidos del corazón del rubio mientras era mecido por el sube y baja de su respiración hasta que dejara de sentir helados los pies y se quedara dormido. 

Tenía frio, pero no quería levantarse del sofá, en un principio se suponía que sería una semana para la promoción, pero terminaron siendo dos, con los pies halados y el delgado libro de poemas en la mano, se hizo ovillo en el sofá y se dispuso a leerlo. 

El primer poema era algo simple, se sentía desordenado y nervioso, como cuando encuentras algo que no entiendes pero que no quieres soltar, y le hizo recordar la mirada que le dedicaba Erwin cuando eran más jóvenes y Levi lo evitaba pues lo ponía nervioso. El segundo era más estable, como los primeros abrazos años atrás, cuando Erwin le temía a su rechazo. Sin notarlo pasaba las paginas reviviendo las sensaciones de los años en los que se habían conocido, desde sus vergüenzas juntos hasta sus peores caídas, los poemas apasionados lo hacían ruborizar, mientras que otros lo hacían estallar en risas, aunque no todo era felicidad; había algunos que lo hicieron sentirse triste e impotente, estos le oprimían el pecho y lo hacían sentirse culpable, aunque no entendía el porqué. 

A pesar de que el libro era delgado, se dio cuenta que le tomo varias horas llegar al final y no quería pasar a la siguiente página, sentía curiosidad, pero al mismo tiempo miedo. Miedo y culpa, se sentía exhausto, el cuerpo le temblaba y ya no estaba seguro de si era por el frio o por alguna otra razón, con el libro y sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho, se quedó dormido. 

Al despertar le dolía un poco el cuerpo y noto un pequeño peso encima de él, habían de ser las 10 o 11pm, pero el frio en su cuerpo había disminuido, al abrir mejor los ojos pudo ver que lo que tenía encima era el abrigo de Erwin, ese que siempre se llevaba a sus viajes; se levantó de golpe y noto luz proveniente de la cocina, pudo oír los pies descalzos de Erwin sobre el suelo de madera al igual que los sonidos del juego de té. 

Había regresado, Erwin había regresado y era obvio que intentaba preparar algo parecido a una cena, Levi se puso el abrigo, aunque le quedaba grande, descalzo y con el libro aun en su mano, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la cocina. Se lo encontró en el umbral, parece que Erwin lo había escuchado e iba a verlo también. 

\- Levi – pronuncio su nombre de una manera tan cálida que Levi dejo de sentir el cuerpo tan entumido – perdóname, quise llegar más tempr… 

Y Levi no lo dejo seguir, se abalanzó sobre el con sus piernas temblorosas, dando un pequeño salto para aferrarse al cuello del rubio y hundir su rostro en él, Erwin más por impulso lo cargo y con cuidado lo abrazaba por dentro del abrigo. Levi se aferraba por completo a Erwin, tenía sus piernas enrolladas a la cintura de Erwin y se negaba a verlo. El rubio solo rio agradecido y dejo pequeños besos en el cuello de Levi. 

\- Erwin… yo, yo leí tu libro. 

Erwin no le contesto, pero Levi noto que se puso tenso. 

\- El de poemas, el nuevo, por el que no te vi en tanto tiempo, ese fue el que leí. 

La reacción de Erwin no era para nada como la que Levi se hubiera imaginado, esperaba que le hiciera cientos de preguntas y que no dejara de sonreír, pero no era así, Erwin permanecía en silencio y ya no le hacía ningún mimo. 

\- Agg Levi, ¿por qué hiciste eso?!! Nunca te habías tomado el tiempo con los libros anteriores, este al igual que el otro no es tan bueno y, Levi, yo también te extrañe, demasiado enserio. 

\- Joder!! ¿Porque tienes que ser así siempre? – le respondió Levi molesto aun con el rostro escondido en su cuello- además aun no lo term… 

\- Bien, si no lo has terminado no tienes por qué seguir- dijo Erwin acariciando su nuca – es tan malo que te quedaste dormido Levi jajaaj, si leíste uno o dos no hay problema si lo dejas. 

\- Imbécil, ya solo me falta el ultimo. 

\- Que? … 

El tono de Erwin dejaba de ser cálido y tranquilo, estaba nervioso y asustado, su tono de voz era el mismo que llegaba a tener cuando Levi se molestaba con él o cuando había olvidado algo. 

\- Erwin… lo que leí me gustó mucho, y ya sabes que tus libros no son malos, solo que soy demasiado idiota y no los entiendo… 

\- No eres idiota- la respuesta de Erwin fue muy rápida, pero ahora su tono detonaba que estaba molesto, odiaba que Levi llegara menospreciarse, aunque solo se tratare de una broma. 

\- Cállate y déjame seguir! Solo me falta el ultimo poema, pero… me da miedo, no sé por qué, pero siento culpa y miedo y no quiero leerlo, ¡dime de que trata el ultimo poema Erwin!! 

Levi sabía que Erwin aria lo que le pidiera justo en ese momento, pero ahora no fue así. 

\- ¿Qué sentías cuando leías los poemas?, ¿En qué pensabas Levi? – pregunto nervioso. 

Levi no quería contestar esas preguntas, le daba vergüenza que Erwin se diera cuenta de cuanto lo extrañaba, vergüenza de que se diera cuanta de cuento lo necesitaba… de cuanto lo quería. Como el rubio parecía que no iba a ceder esta vez, reunió valor y le respondió: 

\- Pensaba en ti, era como si reviviera los momentos que he pasado contigo, el poema de Azabache me recordó lo vez que intentaste cortarme el cabello, y ese que se llamaba Ovillo, era como cuando solo me abrazas en las tardes frías de otoño… y así – le soltó lo último muy avergonzado y nervioso. 

Erwin no le respondió, solo comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina para sentarlo en la cubierta, de esa manera lo obligaba a mirarlo a la cara. Dejo de abrazarlo, tomo el rostro de Levi con ambas manos y le dijo: 

\- Mmm el ultimo poema es el que más me gusta, pero también siento que es el más incompleto y complicado de todos, yo lo escribí, pero a veces no lo entiendo… - acercándose más al rostro de Levi siguió – Levi… el ultimo poema eres tú. 

Levi comenzó a temblar de nuevo, no quería ser el último poema, no lo había leído, pero le dolía, y le dolía pues algo en su interior le decía que ese poema le causaba dolor a Erwin, pero ¿cuándo?, ¿en qué momento lastimo a Erwin? Sin notarlo sus ojos se humedecieron, ¿y si lo dejaba? ¿y si ya no lo quería? ¿Qué aria sin Erwin? El miedo lo invadía y se dejó llevar. 

\- ¿ya no me quieres!!? – le grito desesperado, y la expresión de Erwin se oscureció, se oscureció como si la pregunta lo hubiera herido más de la cuenta. 

\- Levi, tiene mucho que yo deje de quererte. 

Las lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Levi y sintió que no podía moverse, con una expresión llena de terror y culpa, Erwin limpio con cuidado aquellas lágrimas y mirando sus brillantes ojos grises le dijo: 

\- Deje de solo quererte hace mucho Levi, yo te amo, te amo de una manera que no puedo explicar, te amo como no voy a amar a nadie más, y si te sientes culpable puede ser que sea porque al leer los poemas te diste cuanta que así como me has hecho feliz, también me has lastimado; pero es porque para mí lo eres todo, así como me has levantado eres el único que podría hacerme caer, - la expresión de Levi ahora solo era de sorpresa, se veía aliviado, como si ya no le faltare nada – te amo, pero aun siento que en momentos no puedo alcanzarte, pero ni así te voy a dejar ir, te quiero solo con migo, no podría hacer nada sin ti – termino de decir Erwin y remato con una de sus sonrisas que te quitaban el aire. 

Levi no podía creer lo que había escuchado, se sentía aliviado, pero sobre todo feliz, feliz por tener a Erwin y por qué le dijo que no se iría y que lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo, lo beso y se aferró más que nunca a él, tanto que comenzó a dolerle el cuerpo. Teniéndolo a él, ya no sentía frio, ni miedo y ahora leería todos sus libros anteriores, pero, sobre todo cuidaría más su actitud y sus acciones hacia Erwin, no quería hacerle daño nunca más. 

\- Yo también te amo Erwin, ¿es eso lo que querías escuchar cierto? 

\- Si. Y es lo único que necesito. 

Terminaron abrazándose en el sofá, tratando de mitigar el frio otoñal que se colaba de quien sabe dónde; sintiendo el calor del otro como lo hacían todos los otoños. 

Jefry Lovely


End file.
